Mary Alice Brandon
by patacitrouilles
Summary: Voici l'histoire d'Alice dans l'institut psychiatrique où sa famille l'a placée. Un jour, un nouveau médecin lui est attribué : le Docteur L. Bergevin. Fascinée par sa beauté inouïe, elle ne sait pas encore qu'il va faire basculer sa vie toute entière..
1. Chapter 1

**Mary Alice BRANDON**

**Chapitre 1: première rencontre**

Mary Alice pleurait et hurlait mais personne ne l'écoutait, personne ne réagissait. Elle le savait mais ça lui faisait du bien de laisser la haine et la peur couler dans ses plaintes. Le froid s'insinuait en elle comme toujours dans cette sombre geôle. La jeune femme avait pris l'habitude de ce sentiment de glace qui stoppait son cœur. Elle avait encore vu des _choses_, ces choses qu'elle ne devrait pas voir selon sa famille et les médecins. Mais même si Mary Alice craignait ces visions, elle sentait qu'elles faisaient parties d'elle. Il était rare qu'elle _voie_, il lui arrivait surtout de sentir les événement arriver. Elle les pressentait. La seule chose qu'elle n'avait pas senti arriver, c'était la trahison de sa famille. Cette dernière la prenait pour un monstre, une erreur de la nature qui n'aurait pas dû exister et l'avait placée ou plutôt l'avait abandonnée dans un asile soi-disant dans le but de la guérir. Ils la croyaient possédée par le démon, voyant des choses qui arrivaient par la suite.

Tout à coup, un grincement résonna dans la pièce sombre où elle était, puis elle sentit une ombre sur elle. Mary Alice releva sa tête : un homme au visage sombre et sans expression la toisait et deux femmes le suivait. Mary Alice se recroquevilla dans le coin de la pièce où elle se trouvait, espérant se fondre dans le mur et échapper à ce qui allait suivre. Elle savait que chaque fois qu'_ils_ venaient, une nouvelle séance de « soins » allait lui être appliquée.

Elle tenta de se débattre, mais sa détention, ainsi que les séances et le régime alimentaire qui lui était réservé, l 'avait considérablement affaiblie. Les deux infirmières la contrôlaient aisément.

La jeune fille fut installée sans ménagement sur une chaise puis ses mains et pieds furent sanglés aussitôt. Elle regarda ,effrayée, une infirmière lui poser des ventouses sur ses tempes et son front, ventouses qui étaient reliées à un appareil électrique.

Les ventouses.

Les électrochocs.

Le bouton rouge.

La douleur.

Encore.

Et encore.

Mary Alice hurlait, elle criait à s'en casser les cordes vocales, hurlant sa rage, sa douleur. Mais la douleur persistait. Des ombres dansaient devant ses yeux. Ne la supportant plus, elle sentit son esprit dériver et sombra dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, elle reconnu sa soi-disant chambre, aux murs sombres sans fenêtres. La seule ouverture se trouvait en haut de la porte, barricadée, par laquelle ses persécuteurs la surveillaient.

N'ayant pas la force de se lever, la jeune fille se traina jusque dans le coin le plus sombre. En se balançant d'avant en arrière, elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux de son visage puis cala sa tête sur ses genoux. Bientôt, des sanglots résonnèrent dans la pièce mais le froid revint plus fort et Mary Alice s'endormit, épuisée.

*****

Une semaine plus tard, Mary Alice apprit qu'un nouveau médecin arrivait dans l'établissement. Étant spécialisé, selon les dires, dans tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire, on lui avait attribué d'emblée la patiente n° 318, c'est-à-dire elle-même.

Un jour, la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit sur lui. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, la jeune femme découvrit un homme à la beauté époustouflante. Grand, brun, une peau d'une blancheur immaculée, ce furent surtout ses yeux qui la surprirent le plus. Incroyablement dorés, empreints d'une grande profondeur et d'une grande sagesse, Mary Alice avait l'impression de s'y noyer. Malgré la physionomie divine de cette apparition, la jeune femme ressentait un malaise vis à vis de lui. Son inconscient lui soufflait de fuir cet autre homme, en blanc qui plus est.

« Mary Alice Brandon? Je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance. Je me présente, je suis le médecin Louis Bergevin et à partir de maintenant, c'est moi qui m'occuperais de toi. »

Mary Alice ne lui répondit pas, préférant se tasser un peu plus sur elle-même malgré sa fascination pour cet homme d'une beauté époustouflante.

À son grand étonnement, Mary Alice appréciait de plus en plus le nouveau docteur de l'établissement. Il était différent des autres, se montrait plus gentil, plus compréhensif. Mais il semblait lui cacher quelque chose. Elle en eu, un jour, la certitude : alors qu'il lui touchait l'épaule, sa vue se troubla, son regard se fit lointain. Non seulement elle _voyait_ mais elle _entendait._

_Du rouge..._

_Fuir..._

_Une forêt..._

_Continuer de fuir..._

_Une ombre..._

_Une douleur insupportable..._

_Un gémissement..._

_Un rire inhumain et glacial..._

_Le noir total..._

Mary Alice hurla et s'enfuit à l'autre bout de la pièce, terrorisée par ce qui venait de se produire. Cela faisait si longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé, elle pensait avoir vaincu ces visions, mais cette dernière se révélait être la plus horrible et la plus réaliste qu'elle n'ait jamais vue.

« Alice ! » S'écria le médecin en se rapprochant d'elle.

Mais la jeune fille recula devant le contact physique qu'il essayait d'établir. Cette horrible vision lui était apparue dès que la main du Dr Bergevin était entrée en contact avec sa peau. Et elle ne tenait absolument pas à revoir ces images d'horreur.

« Alice, calmes-toi je t'en conjures. Je ne te ferais aucun mal. Là jeune fille, ça va aller, je suis là, tu ne crains rien »

Pas à pas, petit à petit, le médecin se rapprochait d'elle en la réconfortant et finalement, elle s'effondra en pleurs dans ses bras.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël. Désolé pour le temps entre la parution du 1er et du 2e chapitre, j'espère que celui-çi vous plaira !

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 2: La fuite**

Depuis l'horrible vision, le docteur Bergevin ne quittait plus la jeune fille, passant ses journées entières à ses côtés. Elle avait fini par lui décrire ce qu'elle avait vu, et à son grand étonnement, il devint encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà. Malgré tout ses efforts, le docteur Bergevin ne l'avait encore jamais vu sourire. Il avait interdit toute séance d'électrochocs prévues pour guérir la monstruosité de la jeune fille.

Un après-midi, il lui annonça qu'il lui réservait une surprise. Il lui demanda de fermer les yeux, puis la guida dans les couloirs de l'institut. La dernière porte qu'il ouvrit déversa un tel flot de lumière et de sons que Mary Alice du se retenir de ne pas ouvrir les yeux. Il la guida encore quelques mètres, puis la prévint qu'elle pouvait enfin regarder.

Il l'avait emmené _dehors_.

Après des mois de solitude et d'enfermement dans sa cellule, Mary Alice redécouvrit l'extérieur. L'institut possédait un magnifique jardin, en bordure d'un bosquet. Aucun mur ne délimitait le terrain, les responsables de l'établissement ne le jugeant pas nécessaire vu que les malades ne sortaient jamais. Après avoir accordé un sourire éblouissant au médecin, elle s'aventura vers un parterre de fleurs. L'une d'elle dégageant un parfum délicieux, elle la cueillit et la plaça derrière une oreille. Malgré le fait que le soleil soit caché par des nuages, Mary Alice pouvait sentir ses rayon réchauffer sa peau. C'était tellement agréable !

Malheureusement, cette sortie fut de très courte durée : le docteur Bergevin eut un comportement étrange, il se tourna vivement vers les bois alentours, et un son étrange émanait de sa gorge. C'était comme s'il _grondait_... Soudain, il attrapa la jeune femme et la précipita à l'intérieur. Mary Alice, de nouveau confrontée à l'obscurité des bâtiments, eut l'impression d'être aveugle. Il la renferma dans sa cellule sans ménagement, l'abandonnant dans son incertitude et son obscurité.

Au début, elle l'appela d'une petite voix, presque timide, mais fur et à mesure de ses appels, l'intensité de sa voix montait, ses appels se firent de plus en plus oppressants.

Il l'avait abandonnée. Lui aussi.

De nouveau seule dans l'obscurité et submergée par ses peurs, Mary Alice, perdit de nouveau la notion du temps, désespérant le retour du docteur Bergevin.

Finalement, il revint la voir mais à la grande surprise de la jeune femme, il lui annonça quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Il se rua dans la cellule et la prit fermement par le bars.

- Vite Alice, on doit partir !

- Quoi ?

- Alice ! Ne perdons pas plus de temps, tu cours un terrible danger !

- Mais ...

- Vite ! Dépêches-toi !

Et il l'entraina dans les couloirs, dans un décor d'horreur. Des corps gisaient ça et là, sans vie. Certains étaient tordus dans de sinistres positions alors que d'autres étaient entourés de mares de sang. Mary Alice détourna la tête en voyant toute cette couleur écarlate et cette mort omniprésente autour d'elle.

Soudain, elle revit dans un flash tout ce _rouge_...

_Rouge..._

_Fuir..._

Non ! Impossible ! Pas celle-là !

Après une interminable course contre la montre, ils finirent par sortir. La lumière inonda les yeux de la jeune femme et l'aveugla un court instant. Mais un instant pendant lequel, elle ne vit pas que le docteur Bergvin l'entrainait vers les bois et se prit les pieds dans une racine.

Elle s'écroula par terre, et dans un réflexe typiquement humain, elle tendit ses mains en avant tentant vainement de se protéger. En vain car elle se tordit la cheville et s'entailla les mains .

Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers le docteur Bergevin, elle remarqua une nouvelle et étrange lueur briller dans ses yeux devenus sombres en l'espace d'un instant. Il regardait avec avidité les mains de Mary Alice où perlaient quelques gouttes de sang...

- Docteur ?

- ...

- Docteur Bergevin ??

- ...

- euh... Louis ?

En entendant son prénom, le docteur Bergevin sursauta et releva les yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme.

- Je veux que tu saches que je ne te veux aucun mal Alice, commença-t-il, seulement il se pourrait que je faillisse à ta confiance. Je peux devenir incontrôlable et dans ce cas, il faudra que tu me fuies, le plus rapidement et le plus loin possible. Est-ce que tu m'as bien compris ?

- Oui, mais... , répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, il la prit dans ses bras et se mit à courir à une vitesse vertigineuse pour la jeune femme. Il courrait tellement vite qu'elle ne distinguait que des couleurs floues autour d'elle. Les arbres étaient devenus de véritables trainées vertes et marrons. Mary Alice ferma les yeux et resserra sa prise autour du cou glacé de l'homme qui se disait être son médecin mais qui semblait être bien plus. Beaucoup plus.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une grotte sombre et humide. Louis la déposa à terre, délicatement. La jeune femme commença alors à le questionner.

- Que se passe-t-il Docteur ? Pourquoi avons-nous fuit ? Et puis,qu'est-ce que nous fuyons ?

- Je suis désolé Alice, mais je ne peux rien te dire sauf que tu cours un danger de mort, encore plus si je t'explique tout.

- Alors autant tout me dire !

- Non. Je...Je n'en ai pas le droit...

- Mais enfin, pourquoi ?

- Je...bon d'accord, je vais te dire quelque chose. Tu ...Comment dire...Tu possèdes quelque chose que les personnes comme moi convoitons. L'homme qui nous traque le veut à tout prix et par n'importe quel moyen.

- Mais je ne possède rien du tout ! Mes parents me craignent et m'ont déshérité. Je ne possède absolument rien.

La jeune femme tenta de se relever mais en vain, sa cheville lui faisait trop mal.

- Tu devrais te reposer, le danger est écarté...pour l'instant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : le début de la fin...**

Lorsque Mary Alice se réveilla le lendemain, elle avait un mal de tête épouvantable, sa cheville écorchée lui arrachait des gémissements, mais le pire était sans nul doute ses mains qui avaient gonflé pendant la nuit. La jeune femme se sentait nauséeuse.

Louis l'ausculta comme il put, nettoyant les plaies avec de l'eau claire, et lui pansant les mains et la cheville. Malheureusement, l'état de Mary Alice empira les jours suivants. Louis était face à un dilemme : il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de déplacer la jeune femme, par crainte de sa santé, mais il devait lui procurer des soins très rapidement. De plus, il était certain que le traqueur n'avait pas abandonné. Louis le savait mieux que quiconque : le sang de Mary Alice était incroyablement attirant pour ceux de son espèce.

Il ne lui restait qu'une seule solution, mais Louis ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser la jeune fille seule dans les bois. Le lendemain, il n'eut pas le choix, la fièvre de Mary Alice ayant encore augmentée, la plongeant dans un sommeil délirant. Elle marmonnait des paroles inintelligibles, même pour le vieux vampire qu'il était.

Alice, réveilles-toi, dit-il en la secouant un peu. Allez, réveilles-toi.

Elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement et tourna la tête vers lui.

Je dois aller chercher de quoi te soigner, plus j'attends, plus ton état s'aggrave. Tu vas devoir rester seule un moment. Non, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il en la voyant s'affoler, je reviendrais le plus vite possible, je te le promets.

Louis parti dans un courant d'air, ne laissant pas à Alice le temps de lui demander de rester.

Elle rampa avec peine dans un coin sombre de la grotte, s'y blottit et finalement elle s'endormit, trop faible pour rester éveillée. Cependant, ce ne fut pas un rêve qui prit place dans son esprit mais une vision.

_La grotte..._

_Un bruit étrange..._

_Une présence..._

_Un homme aux yeux écarlates..._

_Se relever... Fuir !_

Mary Alice se réveilla soudainement, cette vision étant bien trop réaliste encore une fois. Elle s'appuya sur ses coudes, cherchant le docteur Bergevin du regard. Il n'était toujours pas là. Elle était seule.

Soudain, un bruit semblable à un coup de vent fit sursauter la jeune femme. Terrorisée, elle recula vers le mur le plus proche, reconnaissant les événements de sa toute nouvelle vision. Le bruit se répéta une seconde fois, sur sa gauche. Alors, rassemblant tout son courage et outrepassant sa terreur, Mary Alice se releva, sa cheville lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Elle fit un pas, puis un deuxième et finalement, après avoir entendu encore une fois l'étrange sifflement, elle s'élança dans les bois, de peur de croiser le terrifiant regard écarlate.

_Fuir_ !

Mary Alice fuyait, elle courrait à en perdre haleine. Les branches des buissons qu'elle traversait lui griffaient le visage et les avant-bras, mais la terreur que la jeune femme éprouvait lui inhibait toute sensation qui pourraient entraver sa fuite.

Elle sentait que _quelqu'un_ la poursuivait ou plutôt _quelque chose_ qui se déplaçait bien trop vite : il lui semblait entendre des chuchotis autour d'elle... Y en avait-il _plusieurs_ ?

Mais soudain, Mary Alice heurta quelque chose incroyablement dur, comme de la roche, qui l'assomma un court instant et la fit tomber. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux devant elle, terrifiée, elle vit qu'elle avait heurté _quelqu'un_. _Quelqu'un_ qui la regardait avec une paire d'iris écarlate.

Ahhh ! S'écria-t-elle avec un mouvement de recul.

_ Il_ l'observait de toute sa hauteur, respirant à plein poumons une odeur qu'elle ne saisissait pas. Puis alors qu'il se baissait vers elle, un rire au bord des lèvres, la jeune femme se rendit compte que ses iris devenaient progressivement noirs, comme un puits sans fond qu'il fallait combler au plus vite... Mary Alice était terrifiée, tétanisée, elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de cet abysse obscur, qui sembla un instant occuper tout son champ de vision. Comme un flash noir.

_Le noir..._

_Le vide..._

_La mort..._

Était-ce une vision qu'elle venait d'avoir ? Elle était si courte, mais si indubitable... Elle ne comprenait pas ce se passait, depuis qu'elle connaissait le Dr Bergevin, elle avait _vu_ à de nombreuses reprises... Mary Alice reprit ses esprits, et alors qu'_il_ tendait la main vers elle, elle se releva aussi vite qu'elle put et s'élança. Mais, c'était sans compter sur l'extrême rapidité de son poursuivant qui la rattrapa aussitôt par le bras et la tira violemment en arrière projetant la jeune femme sur un tronc d'arbre.

Sur le moment, Mary Alice ne sentit pas la douleur, mais celle-ci arriva avec une telle intensité que ça lui en coupa le souffle. Elle baissa la main vers son abdomen, effleurant au passage la branche qui en sortait... C'était comme si elle sentait toutes les minuscules brindilles de bois dans sa chair, toutes ces milliards d'échardes qui, rassemblées, lui transperçaient le corps.

Un grondement provenant de sa gauche parvint à peine à elle, tellement elle était obnubilée par cette douleur atroce qui envahissait tout son corps. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit pareille souffrance, même pendant les séances d'électrochocs. La douleur partait de sa blessure et se diffusait via tous ses nerfs, jusqu'au bout de ses doigts.

Mais, ce dont Mary Alice n'avait pas conscience, c'est que le vampire qui en avait après elle s'avançait vers elle, le regard avide et porté sur le sang chaud émanant de sa plaie abdominale. Il se tapit sur lui même, se préparant à bondir alors que le regard de la jeune femme se dirigeait vers lui. Tandis qu'il bondissait sur elle, un cri inhumain suivit d'un grondement incroyable retentirent dans la forêt.

Non !!!

Un bruit semblable à un coup de tonnerre résonna entre les arbres, tandis que Louis heurtait le prédateur. Emportés par leur élan, ils enfoncèrent un chêne de presque un mètre de diamètre, sous le regard ahuri de Mary Alice. Ils se faisaient face à présent, décrivant un cercle parfait dans une posture de combat, tels deux félins, observant le moindre mouvement de l'autre, cherchant la moindre faille. Un grondement jaillit de la gorge de Louis alors que le regard du prédateur mesurait la distance entre la jeune femme et son défenseur.

Tu ne la toucheras pas _James _...

Apparemment, tu ne comptes pas profiter d'elle Louis, alors autant que je le fasse.

Je te l'interdis !

Ne me dis pas que ...tu l'aimes !? Ce n'est qu'une _humaine_ Louis !

Tout comme nous tous avant notre transformation.

James se jeta sur Louis, si rapidement que Mary Alice ne le vit pas franchir l'espace les séparant. La suite ne fut qu'un enchainement de mouvements indistincts aux yeux de la jeune femme, accompagné de grognements et d'étranges bruits secs. Comme si quelqu'un claquait des dents.

Mary Alice essaya de se dégager de la branche mais en vain, la douleur était tellement violente lorsqu'elle bougeait...

Elle devait attendre pour que Louis la sauve, mais elle perdait tellement de sang...

Elle ne devait pas bouger...

Elle devait attendre...

Elle devait atten....

****

Alice, réveilles-toi ! Allez ma belle, regardes-moi, regardes-moi Alice !

Le médecin la soutenait d'une main contre le tronc de l'arbre et lui tapotait les joues de l'autre. Il avait brisé la branche qui lui traversait l'abdomen, la raccourcissant au maximum.

Alice, tu as perdu énormément de sang. Je dois te dégager de cette branche le plus rapidement possible.

Mais que...? Où est-il ? Et .. Et qui est-ce ?

Cela n'a pas d'importance pour le moment.

Je... Je crois que je ne sens plus mes jambes... Murmura-t-elle dans un souffle

Ce n'est rien, je vais te sortir de là... Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. Maintenant, accroches-toi à moi. Ça va faire mal Alice, tu es prête ?

N..Non, attendez... NON !

Louis la dégagea de la branche avec une vitesse hors du commun, et la rattrapa alors qu'elle se repliait sur elle, par réflexe. Prenant toutes les précautions, il la déposa par terre. Elle était couverte de sang alors qu'il ne s'était pas nourrit depuis plus d'une semaine. Cependant, il eut un geste tout à fait surprenant et incongru à cet instant : il sortit une boite de sa poche.

Je...Je t'ai acheté ça lorsque tu étais encore dans cet hôpital, et je souhaitais te l'offrir lors de notre promenade. Ce n'est pas forcément le bon moment mais je tenais à te l'offrir avant...avant qu'il ne se passe quelque chose.

Alors qu'il ouvrait l'écrin, la jeune femme découvrit une gourmette en argent sur laquelle était gravé le nom _Alice_. Louis sortit le bracelet et l'attacha autour du poignet de Mary Alice. Elle lui sourit faiblement pour le remercier, mais elle ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur et sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, à demi consciente, elle était de nouveau dans la grotte, sa tête reposant sur la blouse blanche du médecin roulée en boule. Elle eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que Louis fut auprès d'elle. Il l'aida à boire un peu d'eau d'un ruisseau voisin. Mary Alice savait qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas, elle en était parfaitement consciente. Louis, quant à lui, avait arrêté sa décision. Il ne pouvait pas laisser la jeune femme mourir. Il ne s'était jamais autant senti _vivant_ auprès d'elle, aussi _humain_...

Après s'être assuré que _personne_ ne le surveillait, il revient à ses côtés et s'agenouilla.

Je suis désolé Alice, j'espère que tu me pardonneras ce que je vais faire...

Sur ce, il s'empara du poignet de la jeune femme, hésita une dernière fois, puis découvrit ses dents parfaites et mordit la chair. Il n'avait jamais gouté de sang aussi délicieux lorsqu'il suivait le régime propre à sa race. Si savoureux, si délicieux et empli de tant de saveurs que ça lui tourna légèrement la tête. Il dut lutter contre lui-même de toutes ses forces pour se contraindre à arrêter.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je m'excuse pour l'attente mais j'étais débordée ces derniers temps. Bref, voici le 4e chapitre, la fin approche ! =)

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : ...ou le début du commencement ?**

Depuis deux jours, il surveillait la transformation de Mary Alice, s'inquiétant de l'absence de cris. Ce n'était pas normal, elle devrait être en train de hurler, le poison avait reconstitué les chairs déchirées par l'empalement de la branche et s'attaquait en même temps à la vie contenue dans chaque fibre de son corps. Malgré son âge, il se souvenait parfaitement de sa propre transformation, de la douleur sans nom qu'il avait éprouvée et de chaque langue de feu qui avait consommé toute la chaleur de son corps.

Tout à coup, il perçut un infime changement dans l'air. Un simple humain n'aurait sans doute rien décelé, mais il n'était pas un simple humain. Il était un vampire, de surcroit vieux de plusieurs siècles. Même s'il ne possédait pas de don comme un certain nombre de ses congénères, son expérience lui avait apprit de nombreuses choses et ses sens vampiriques étaient très aiguisés.

James sortit des fourrés sur sa droite de la démarche fluide typique des vampires.

_ Alors, Louis, ta charmante protégée est-elle toujours en vie ?

Depuis quelques heures, en raison de la transformation, les effluves que dégageait la jeune femme s'étaient quelque peu adoucis.

Instinctivement, Louis se plaça en position de défense entre Alice et James mais son mouvement permit au traqueur d'apercevoir la jeune femme allongée, presque aussi pâle que la mort et dont le cœur battait frénétiquement. Dans un cri de rage, il se rua sur le médecin.

_ Tu as osé la transformer !

Le combat était intense entre les deux vampires. Les mâchoires claquaient, les grondements résonnaient entre les arbres. Ils étaient de force équivalente, l'un possédant un instinct de traqueur ultra développé, l'autre utilisant sa riche expérience et ses sens aiguisés pour riposter.

Mais soudain, quelque chose vint perturber la concentration du médecin. Un faible gémissement venant de la grotte, le premier depuis deux jours... Mais si ce gémissement présageait quelque chose de bon pour la jeune femme, il fut néfaste pour Louis. James profita de son inattention pour lui porter un coup mortel et le démembra en une dizaine de secondes. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Mary Alice, des flammes s'élevaient derrière lui.

James se rapprocha de la jeune femme avec d'infinies précautions, elle pouvait se réveiller à tout instant. Cependant, arrivé à deux mètres d'elle, il se stoppa net : plus aucun son ne provenait d'elle. Son cœur s'était arrêté. Le vampire n'eut aucune hésitation et quitta la grotte, ses pensées se dirigeant vers un nouvel objectif, celui de trouver une nouvelle victime…

Au même moment, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'elle vu de sa nouvelle vie fut un plafond en pierre. Le plafond rocheux d'une grotte. Elle pouvait voir la moindre fissure dans la roche, entendre toute la vie qui y résidait.

Mais que faisait-elle dans une grotte ?

Elle se releva et fut étonnée d'être seule. Soudain quelque chose la frappa de plein fouet. Non seulement elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison de sa présence dans cette caverne, mais elle ne se souvenait de rien.

Le néant, le vide absolu. Aucun souvenir. Son nom, sa famille, sa vie, tout avait disparu !

Cherchant toujours du regard la présence d'une personne, la jeune femme fit un pas en avant et son pied heurta un objet. Longue, rectangulaire et sombre, il s'agissait d'une boite recouverte de velours. Elle la ramassa, notant au passage que sa gorge lui semblait sèche et parcheminée et qu'elle ressentait une soif étrange. La boite renfermait une magnifique gourmette en argent. Encore une fois, elle remarqua qu'elle pouvait voir le moindre détail du bijou, ainsi que tout ce qui l'entourait, et cela lui semblait très étrange sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, comme s'il n'était pas normal que ses sens soient aussi développés.

En fait, la seule chose qu'elle avait vraiment remarquée était le mot gravé sur la gourmette : le prénom _Alice_. Etait-ce ainsi qu'elle s'appelait ? Il est vrai que cela lui semblait vaguement familier. C'est en l'attachant à son poignet qu'elle remarqua que le bijou portait l'odeur de quelqu'un, mais elle ne savait pas _qui_. Alice savait seulement qu'elle sentait cette odeur autour d'elle, et que ce doux parfum semblait venir d'en dehors de la grotte. Elle suivit la piste et tomba sur un tas de cendres encore chaudes et fumantes. Et alors qu'elle approchait sa main, quelque chose se passa. Sa vue se troubla un instant et elle se retrouva sur une immense plaine.

_De nombreux tas semblables étaient éparpillés sur l'herbe et au milieu de tous, Alice aperçu une silhouette. Son corps se rapprocha de lui alors qu'elle ne faisait aucun pas, et Alice en déduit qu'elle n'était pas présente dans cette plaine. Elle ne savait pas comment cela pouvait être possible, mais elle était sure que cela n'était qu'une sorte de vision, une hallucination. Elle y était sans vraiment y être._

_Il s'agissait un homme assez grand, blond et son corps était recouvert d'étranges cicatrices en demi-lune. Il était accroupi, la tête entre ses mains, et semblait pleurer. Il ouvrit les yeux, qui, au passage, étaient d'un rouge éclatant, et Alice crut un instant qu'il la voyait. Son regard semblait fixer quelque chose derrière elle.  
__Il se releva, une farouche étincelle de volonté dans les yeux, et quitta les lieux soudainement en s'écriant « C'est fini Maria ! »._

Seulement, avant qu'Alice ne fasse quoi que ce soit, les lieux qui l'entouraient changèrent, devinrent flous et la jeune femme se retrouva alors dans un bar sombre.

_Elle se vit assise au comptoir, en train d'attendre quelqu'un. La salle était majoritairement occupée par des hommes, et un grand nombre d'entre eux ne la quittait pas des yeux. Malgré qu'il fasse sombre dans la pièce, il pleuvait fort dehors, elle voyait parfaitement bien. Elle tenait entre ses mains blafardes une tasse d'un thé bien chaud. Alice sentait même la chaleur émaner du récipient. _

_Alors qu'une clochette sonna, indiquant la venue d'un nouvel arrivant dans le bar, elle releva la tête et nota au passage une inscription portant le nom de ce bar « the Philadelphia's ». Mais elle ne s'y attarda pas car l'homme, ou plutôt le vampire, qui venait d'entrer était le même qu'elle avait vu précédemment. Il avait une mine extrêmement sombre, des cernes immenses sous les yeux, eux-mêmes d'un onyx impressionnant. Alice devina qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à contrôler quelque chose, une soif qui le dévorait de l'intérieur. Il commanda un whisky, sans doute pour faire bonne impression, tandis qu'il s'installait dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce. Elle se vit descendre de son tabouret, sous les regards de tous les hommes du bar, et se diriger vers lui. Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré, il ne la connaissait sans doute pas non plus, mais elle se sentait attirée par lui. Grâce à ses précédentes visions, elle savait seulement qu'il se nommait Jasper. Tandis qu'il __reposait son verre sur la table, elle se posta en face de lui._

_- « Tu m'as fait attendre ! » lui lança-t-elle si vite que ses lèvres ne bougèrent pas._

Les images tourbillonnèrent de nouveau autour de la jeune femme, et la vision prit fin. Alice resta immobile quelques minutes, assimilant les informations qu'elle venait de voir. Qui était cet homme, ce Jasper aux traits si marqués mais qui semblaient cacher une âme pure ? Bien qu'elle ne le connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, elle se sentait attirée par cet inconnu, comme s'ils étaient liés par quelque chose de puissant.

Mais ses réflexions furent interrompues une sensation puissante au niveau de sa gorge. Elle était comme parcheminée, asséchée. Elle avait soif, et cette soif poussa tous ses sens en alerte.

Soudain, un effluve chatouilla son puissant odorat. Elle ne chercha même pas à réfléchir sur l'origine de ce délicieux parfum, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle devait absolument retrouver la source de cette fragrance.


End file.
